


The One With The Flowers

by themeltingsnowflakes



Series: The Elippo Series [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elia is valid, Filo is sweet, Fluff, M/M, They're cute, elippo is one step closer to being canon and im quaking, just a lot of feelings, the use of pastries and flowers to break the readers' hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themeltingsnowflakes/pseuds/themeltingsnowflakes
Summary: Elia is sick of his friends trying to set him up with Silvia so Filippo gives him an escape.





	The One With The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's possessed me to write two fics in the space of 24 hours, but it's happened and I'm not knocking it.
> 
> I haven't read through it so excuse any mistakes.

“Elia,” Giovanni said loudly, opening the curtains. Their alarm had gone off ages ago but unlike Gio, Elia wasn’t prepared to start his day.

 

“Five more minutes,” Elia mumbled into the pillow, rolling away from the light.

 

“The others are waiting for us,” Gio said, before whacking Elia half-heartedly with a pillow. “Do you want me to leave without you?”

 

“Yes, please,” Elia said, stressing the ‘please’. He loved his friends, he really did, but he didn’t understand why they chose to meet so early in the morning. Gio pulled away the duvet and Elia whined, having a childlike tantrum in the centre of the bed. “I’m too tired.”

 

“I don’t care,” Giovanni said, flopping forward onto the bed so that he was lying on his stomach. “It’s too late to reschedule and I owe Luca breakfast.”

 

“Exactly. _You_ owe Luca breakfast, not me. Why do I have to come?” Elia said, prodding Gio in the side with his toes. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Elia sat up and stretched, groaning as his joints popped.

 

“Because I said so,” Gio said, pulling out is phone. While he was replying, he listened out to make sure that Elia was actually getting ready. “The girls are coming too, by the way.”

 

Pausing halfway through buttoning his jeans, he turned to give Giovanni an incredulous look. However, Gio was too wrapped up in his phone to notice. “And Silvia?”

 

“Yeah,” Gio said, sounding far away as he carried on typing on his phone.

 

Elia rolled his eyes and quickly threw on a shirt before snatching the phone from Gio’s hands. “I’ll come under one condition.” He paused, waiting so that he had all of Giovanni’s attention. “You guys have to stop trying to set me up with Silvia.”

 

“Why? She’s a great girl!” Gio said, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

 

“Then why don’t you ask her out?” Elia said, while pulling on some socks. “Or, better still, why don’t we set her up with Luchino since he’s actually interested in her?”

 

“Because he isn’t her type,” Gio said, shaking his head. Getting up, gave Elia his puppy eyes and pouted. “I need to do Eva this one favour. Please, just help me this once.”

 

“No, Gio,” Elia said, getting up to walk out of the room. “I’m not going to lead her on so that you can get back with Eva.”

 

“It’s not just that!” Gio said, following Elia into the bathroom. He watched Elia put toothpaste on his toothbrush and sighed, deciding how to explain. “Silvia is really into this asshole who keeps hurting her and Eva- the girls- are really concerned. They decided that the best way of getting Silvia over him was to make her fall for someone else.”

 

“I’m not interested,” Elia said, putting the conversation to an end when he turned away and started brushing his teeth. Behind him, Gio sighed but took his phone back before leaving without a word.

 

\---

 

“Hey, sorry we’re late. Someone didn’t want to get out of bed,” Giovanni said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Elia.

 

“It was your idea to stay up playing FIFA,” Elia said, taking a seat between Luchino and Martino, leaving Giovanni to take the last available seat next to Eva. Everyone shared a mutual look that was over-passed by Eva and Gio’s stiff nods.

 

Three tables had been pushed together to seat them all, and Elia silently hoped they didn’t cause too much trouble for the coffee shop. He glanced around the table, spotting a familiar face. Whoever it was, they were looking right back at him.

 

“It doesn’t matter, you’re here now,” Martino said, forever being the optimist. He caught Elia looking across the table and remembered he’d forgotten introductions. “This is Filippo.”

 

“Ciao,” Filippo said, smiling at Elia. “I’m Eleonora’s brother and Marti’s guru.”

 

“Ciao,” Gio said, giving a small wave at Filippo when he looked over. “We met at the Christmas party.”

 

“I remember you,” Filippo said, his lips curving up at the memory. “Don’t worry, I remember you too.” His eyes were on Elia again, coyly watching his lips for a second too long to mean nothing.

 

“You remember Elia, don’t you, Silvia?” Eva asked, turning to Silvia. She missed the way Giovanni was gesturing for them to cut it out.

 

“Yes,” Silvia said, narrowing her eyes at Eva. She wanted to know where her friends had gotten their newfound obsession with Elia from.

 

Filippo watched Elia carefully, noting his exasperated expression. It seemed he wasn’t that into their friends’ meddling as much as Silvia was.

 

“Uh, Luca, why don’t you tell us about that thing?” Nico said, understanding that they should redirect the conversation.

 

“Thing?” Luca said, completely oblivious until Marti kicked him under the table. Trying to mask his wince, Luchino plastered on a smile and nodded enthusiastically. “Ah, the thing…”

 

While Luca rambled on, Giovanni tapped Eva on the shoulder and whispered a quick explanation of Elia’s refusal to be a part in their plan. When they’d finished, Eva shot Elia an apologetic look before starting another quiet conversation with Gio.

 

Eleonora watched as Elia shook his head, seeming to have tensed up since Eva’s mention of Silvia. She nudged Filo’s arm with her own and tilted her head towards where Elia was staring out of the window.

 

“Oooh, another project for me? Ele, you’re spoiling me-,” Filippo started, sounding excited until Eleonora shut him up promptly with an elbow to the rib. “Ouch, I get it.”

 

Filippo got up, sticking a tongue out at Eleonora on his way. No one noticed his departure, all of them seeming to be entranced by one of Luca’s stories which made a change from what he’d heard. He caught Elia’s eyes and silently told him to follow, noting how Marti stopped him with a hand on his arm before he’d gotten too far.

 

After Marti was satisfied that Elia was ok, he left the group and followed Filippo outside to a bench, not far from the shop. People were walking past, too wrapped up in their own world to spare them a glance.

 

“Not on the Silvia train, then?” Filippo joked, but stopped when he saw the look on Elia’s face. “You know why they’re doing it though, don’t you?”

 

“Gio explained this morning,” Elia said, kicking at a stone on the ground. A few seconds later, he picked up his head and watched his friends laughing through the window.

 

“And? You’re not up for saving some poor girl’s heart?” Filippo asked, stealing the stone while Elia was distracted. He picked it up and passed it to Elia who didn’t think twice before dropping it back on the floor.  “There’s more to this, isn’t there?”

 

“Ah, you have a brain then,” Elia said sarcastically, looking bored as he plucked a flower from the patch beside them. “They were trying to set me up with someone but not for me; they were doing it for themselves- well, not Luca. Did Luchino even know about this?”

 

Filippo shrugged, sitting backwards with one arm stretch along the back of the bench. “Everyone’s a little selfish, even your friends.”

 

“Why is it better for me to break her heart than that other guy? So that Gio can win back Eva? Sorry, but if he wants her, he can’t use me in the meantime. And _Eva_ , too- what did I do to her?” Elia said, kicking the stone across the road. He turned to Filippo, his eyebrows drawn together. “What sort of person do they think I am? That I’ll what, take her on a few dates and then let her down easy? I’ve said I’m not interested a million times but it doesn’t matter.”

 

“If it helps, I think Giovanni’s gotten the memo,” Filippo said, plucking the flower from Elia’s hand before tucking it behind the other boy’s ear. “Silvia doesn’t seem all that into you, either, so unless they perform some voodoo to change both of your minds, they’ve reached a dead end in their plan. Unless you two start fake-dating to get them off your backs, in which case I’m all up for helping.”

 

“Thanks, but I’d rather choose my own dates, real or not,” Elia said, sitting back, careful not to knock the flower behind his ear. He didn’t know why he kept it there. Maybe it was because Filippo was being nice to him, or maybe because it was the first time someone had done something like that to him.

 

Everything was always go, go, go, never a slow moment. Having someone gently place a delicate flower in his hair was the opposite of normal and he found that he didn’t mind it.

 

“I haven’t had food yet and if I wait any longer, I think my stomach is going to jump out and personally beat me,” Filippo said, getting up before extending a hand to Elia. “Want to join?”

 

Elia nodded and let Filippo pull him up, not complaining when Filippo didn’t let go instantly. “The shop’s that way,” Elia said, noticing that Filippo was leading him away from their friends.

 

“I know,” Filippo said, smiling gleefully. He carried on walking forward, not noticing Elia’s escape backwards. Moments later, there was a hand on his shoulder and a boy panting softly by his side.

 

“Hold still,” Elia said, before placing a similar flower behind Filippo’s ear. “I can’t be the only one wondering the streets looking pretty.”

 

It took everything inside Filippo to not kiss him then and there because the boy was sweet, so sweet that he understood fully how he couldn’t go along with their ruse. It was silly, really, that his friends even considered him for the act.

 

“You innocent little darling,” Filippo said, putting a hand on his heart in a pseudo-smitten act. “You make me swoon.”

 

Now also feeling playful, Elia placed his hands over Filippo’s and gasped, a smile overcoming his features. “Oh no, you really have fallen,” Elia said, laughing in time with Filippo. The two carried on walking, and Elia was surprised at how relaxed he was feeling. “Thank you.”

 

“For what, Elia? I’m hungry and I’m taking you hostage,” Filippo said, opening the door to a small patisserie. “Or is it for rescuing you from your friends?”

 

“For taking me hostage,” Elia said, stepping inside before being hit with the strong smell of baked goods.

 

He looked around in awe, eyeing up all of the different pastries as Filippo stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He wished he’d brought is camera, because the sight in front of him was picture-perfect. Elia’s eyes were wide as he took everything in, the flower still resting behind one of his ears.

 

“Careful, someone might start to think that you’ve never been to a patisserie before,” Filippo said, snapping Elia out of his little daze. The look of wonder was still in his eyes, so Filippo didn’t feel too bad about interrupting.

 

“I have, just never any as good as this,” Elia said, wafting the smells towards his nose as he walked to the counter. The shop was empty, and Elia was thoroughly shocked at that.

 

Filippo rang the bell on the top and seconds later a girl with a messy bun walked out from the back, her apron and face both respectively covered in flour. Upon seeing Filippo, she immediately perked up.

 

“Filo!” She called, stepping out from behind the counter to give him a hug.

 

Filippo didn’t seem to mind about the flour and hugged her back. “Ciao,” he said, pulling away before turning back to Elia who looked like something had just clicked into place. Before he could talk, Filippo raised a finger. “Yes, before you say anything, ‘Filo’ is a type of pastry and yes, we’re in a pastry shop.”

 

Elia shrugged, smiling as if daring Filippo to continue. He didn’t, but his friend seemed notice the extra presence and flicked Filippo on the head.

 

“Where’s my introduction?” She asked, tutting before kissing Elia on the cheeks.

 

Elia was taken aback by her ongoing enthusiasm but was quick to introduce himself. “Elia, Filippo’s hostage.”

 

She started talking, but Elia found himself too entranced by the way Filippo was pulling out his phone, taking photos of the pastries. Before she finished, Elia tuned in, conveniently so that he heard her ask what she could get them.

 

“My usual but doubled please, darling,” Filippo said, grabbing her hands before spinning her around and letting her go. He noticed that Elia’s flower hand fallen, so he picked it up and tucked it back behind his ear. “There. I can’t be the only one wondering the streets looking pretty,” Filippo said, smirking, his satisfaction growing further when Elia blushed faintly.

 

Filippo extended his hand to give the money to the girl whose name Elia totally didn’t miss because he was too busy staring at Filippo behind her. “No, on the house, sweetheart,” the girl said, winking but in a way that somehow wasn’t flirtatious. “Go on, it’s my way of saying thank you.”

 

“For what?” Filippo said skeptically, not missing how similar the conversation was to that of which himself and Elia had walking in.

 

“For bringing this little angel to my shop,” the girl said, shooting Elia a small smile. “Don’t let this one eat all of this, ok? Last thing I need is to know that he collapsed because I’d given him so much sugar, on the house as well.”

 

“Will do,” Elia said, smiling back. “It was nice meeting you.”

 

Filippo held the door open for him again, and they made their way back out onto the street which seemed to have collected more people than before. To make sure he didn’t lose Elia in the crowd, Filippo hooked his pinkie that wasn’t helping hold that bag of food onto Elia’s and pulled him away to a quieter spot.

 

Elia looked down at their hands, a reserved smile on his face. When they reached the edge of the crowd, they sat down on the steps, making sure to leave enough room for people to pass.

 

“Do you think the others have noticed that we’re gone?” Elia asked, gratefully taking a bite out of the food Filippo offered before almost choking at Filippo’s distraught face after dropping some cream on the floor. He managed to swallow his food before laughing too hard.

 

“Yes,” Filippo replied simply, still pulling a face at the food on the floor. “I also suspect that they’ve gotten the message to stop poking at your love life.”

 

They ate in relative silence after that, only talking up to point out something funny or pick at how messy they both were at eating. At one point, Elia realised how little he knew about Filippo and how much he wished he knew. He also realised that this was the most comfortable he’d ever felt with a practical stranger.

 

It may have crossed his mind that this was getting to be more and more like a date.

 

Of course, Giovanni Garau would be the one to spoil the calm aura that had settled between them with a phone call.

 

“Ciao,” Elia said, after fumbling with his phone. He mouthed ‘Gio’ to Filippo, before speaking up again. “I needed some air.”

 

On the other side of the phone, Gio was rambling on about how he’d been gone for over two hours and about how Eleonora’s brother had also vanished. After a minute or so of listening to his relentless rambles and apologies on Eva’s behalf, Elia finally cut in.

 

“Gio, it’s fine. I’ll meet you guys later, ok?” Elia said, closing up the conversation swiftly before saying his goodbyes. Filippo lay back on the floor, looking as though he’d eaten enough to last a week and Elia hurriedly grabbed the bag. “You ate them all while I was on the phone? Filo!”

 

“Hush, I’m letting it settle,” Filippo said, putting a finger to Elia’s lip before letting his arm flop down.

 

“Right,” Elia said, but didn’t continue. Instead, he lay down next to Filippo, fully aware of how weird they must look to anyone walking by. Both of their feet were dangling down the stairs, surrounded by pastry crumbs with flowers donning their heads. “You make me stop caring.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a good thing, darling,” Filippo said, facing Elia with a raised eyebrow. He had icing sugar on his cheek and Elia picked up his hand to wipe it away, his fingers caressing Filippo’s cheek.

 

“No, it is,” Elia whispered, letting his eyes flutter close as he moved forward.

 

Filippo met him halfway, kissing him gently under the midday sun. It wasn’t heated, and it was barely there, but it was enough for them to explain how they both felt without saying anything. In the moment, it was what they both needed.

 

“Filippo?” Elia whispered against his lips, a small smile pressing against Filippo’s own.

 

“Yes, Elia?” Filippo asked, giving Elia another tender kiss.

 

“Thank you,” Elia said, before pulling Filippo up on his feet.

 

Filippo barely had time to regain balance and settle into the upright world once again before Elia’s hands were cupping his cheeks and his lips were back on his own, pressing down harder than before- not that he was complaining. A sweet feeling of relief washed over them both as their breaths mingled and their bodies pressed closer than before.

 

“What was that for?” Filippo asked, positively beaming. His hand had found their way to Elia’s hips and were tracing small circles of the warm skin.

 

“Because I wanted to,” Elia said, running his hand’s through Filippo’s hair. It was impossibly soft, and Elia loved the way Filippo’s eyes fluttered when he tugged gently.

 

“Feel free to do it again, darling,” Filippo said, reattaching their lips quick enough to excite a gasp out of Elia.

 

A few seconds later, Elia pulled away, much to Filippo’s disappointment. “As much as I’m loving our current PDA, what do you say we take this back to your place- or is that moving too quick?”

 

“It’s not moving quick enough if you ask me,” Filippo said, letting go of Elia’s waist before replacing it with his hand. He urged him closer in one smooth tug and gave him one last kiss before picking up their empty pastry bag, tossing it into a nearby bin as they passed.

 

When they reached Filippo’s apartment, they may have forgotten about his sister who happened to witness their little scuffle as they passed into his room. Elia was too busy undressing Filo to notice her and Filo- well, he was too far gone to notice anything but the way Elia was touching him.

 

And if Eleonora had practically jumped out of the front door as soon as she could, they hadn’t noticed.

 

They did notice the trail they’d left afterwards, however, and the two flowers that had been placed on the side with a note underneath.

 

_Sorry for setting you up with the wrong blond, dark eyed dork._

_I’m staying at Eva’s tonight._

_Make sure you clean up before I’m home._

_Ele xx_

It was possible that they made the most of being home alone, but Eleonora _definitely_ didn’t need to know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yippeeeee.
> 
> I might carry on if you want? I have a busy two months coming up so don't expect anything straight away, but leave kudos and comment (if you want?) your criticism/if you think this is worth continuing?
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
